


lipstick

by chenlesrose



Series: pretty boys [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, donghyuck does mark's makeup, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlesrose/pseuds/chenlesrose
Summary: donghyuck does mark's makeup and mark thinks that his lipstick would look better on hyuck's lips.





	lipstick

“mark..” donghyuck whined, pulling away the eyeshadow brush for what felt like the fiftieth time, “stop moving or else i’ll mess up your makeup!” the older boy just giggled in response, giddy. it was summer break and he had asked donghyuck to do his makeup for the first time and the younger boy was more than happy to say yes. 

it had been around two months since mark and donghyuck had met, and the two were enjoying getting closer to one another. they had become good friends, and everyone around them could see that they were whipped for one another. mark had pulled hyuck into his lap, “you’ll be closer to my face, it’ll be easier!” he had claimed with blushing cheeks. donghyuck rolled his eyes, a shy smile on his face. he had learned that mark was someone who was always curious, always wanting to see everything that happened. the canadian boy would peek his eyes open every once in a while, just to see what donghyuck was up to. 

after a while, donghyuck finally was done blending mark’s eyeshadow, that took way longer than it should have just because mark wouldn’t stay still. “okay now, i’m putting mascara so don’t blink too hard.” hyuck warned, applying and wiggling the brush through mark’s lashed. “what do you mean blink too hard..” mark mumbled, donghyuck just shushed him. turning to get some lipstick, donghyuck chose a pinkish one, one that resembled mark’s actual lip shade but just a bit lighter. once he turned back around, he was greeted with a panda like mark. “i told you not to blink hard!”

ten minutes were spent as donghyuck cleaned up the mess underneath mark’s eyes. he then applied highlighter to the other boy’s cheeks, getting comments from mark about how shiny and pretty it was. finally, donghyuck applied the lipstick. “okay now smack your lips together.” hyuck instructed, demonstrating quickly. mark followed, unsure. donghyuck grinned, ruffling mark’s hair. “you look so cute! the lipstick looks great on you.” he said handing mark a mirror. mark gaped at his own reflection. “i look.. pretty.” he muttered, hyuck nodding in agreement. “but not as pretty as you!” mark giggled, tackling donghyuck in a hug.

they spent a good thirty minutes tickling each other, trying to push the other off the bed. “i surrender! my tummy hurts.” mark huffed, the two boys were laying down next to each other, facing one another and trying to catch their breath. “you know..” mark started, “this lipstick would look better on you.” donghyuck stared at him, confused. “it’d look better on your lips..” mark continued, donghyuck still didn’t understand where mark was going with this. “i want to kiss you, dumbass!” mark exclaimed. donghyuck’s eyes widened. “oh. OH.” the sun kissed boy’s cheeks were a furious shade of red. the two sat up, legs criss crossed. “well.” donghyuck breathed out. “what are you waiting for?” the two boys smiled widely at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is short but anyways I'm on summer break and I'm fucking happy abt that but I'm also sad because i confessed to my crush but he thought it was a joke and I'm too scared to tell him i was serious because i'm afraid of rejection so uh ! yes ! anyways i love chenle at least i know he wouldn't rip my heart to shreds


End file.
